Theren
Details A kind elf, used to solitude. He is inviting and loves to care for others. He enjoys the quiet and the company of his love. He is father to the new surge of dusk elves. Background Theren was born when magic still was lost. He lived in a small town beside the forest with his mother, father, and grandfather. His family was pushed to the edge of town, for elves were looked down upon. As he grew, the magic returned. He quickly showed signs of the druidic magic of his ancestors. His grandfather, thrilled, told him stories of the ancient elves and the wonders they did. He was enraptured. However, his magic soon brought jealousy and fear to the town. Not long after his magic emerged, the town ose up behind a priest, who called them witches and demons. The mob came to their hut and dragged them from their home. The priest threatened the family, trying to weed out the magic user. To protect Theren, his grandfather stepped forward. He claimed to be the druid and accepted the punishment. He was burned at the stake in front of the family. His father was beaten, and his mother...well. Theren tries not to think of it. After his grandfather burned, they were locked in their house. The town cried "BURN FOR YOUR SINS!" as the house was lit ablaze. The family struggled. Finally, the father worked a gap in the rubble, big enough for his wife and Theren to escape. He died in that house. Theren and his mother almost escaped, she told him to run. To not look back. He heard the arrows fly. He heard the cry of his mother. he felt her hand leave his, only er ring still clasped in his hand. He never looked back. He would have died in those woods if not for his magic. He was able to heal some of his burns and the trees were kind, leading him to streams and the occasional berry bush. Still the voices of the villagers filled his head. Burn for your sins. It was all his fault wasn't it? They died because of him. He had sinned. They had burned. It should have been him. he deserved to burn. He deserved to burn for the rest of his life. The first time he burned himself was with a small candle. It escalated from there, ranging from small marks to large expanses across his chest. He spent many days in pain. No one was there. Only the trees. They were silent. After many years, villagers started to come back into the forest. The superstition around them had faded, as did the stories of the demonic elven family. It angered him. They were monsters. They didn't belong in the forest. Such evil deserved to die, to suffer like they did. He became to them a monster of fire and bestial anger. He terrorized the town for nearly 100 years, killing parents, orphaning children, burning houses in the dead of night. He became a story to children to make them behave, and a demon to any who entered the forest. There was some satisfaction in making the village pay for what they did, but his life was still hallow. He needed something else. He found the ruins after 100 years of wandering the forest and enacting his vengeance. He was more beast than man then, but the spark of knowledge that the ruins promised reminded him of his grandfather. It comforted him in some sense. He stayed there for many days, reading the walls and the murals left behind. Little did he know, something else studied him. An old spirit of sorts, a strong elven presence. Theren himself doesn't know exactly what it was, only that it was ancient and was very powerful. It offered him knowledge, training even, in the druidic arts. But all power comes at a price. Theren didn't hesitate in agreeing. The next thing that happened was strange to say the least. He fell asleep, or something similar. When he woke, the first thing he noticed was how light he felt, almost as if he was a wisp in the wind. He felt cold, and hallow. But not like before. There was no anger or despair, just a feeling of content. Then came the knowledge, like second nature. He knew what to do, as if he had been training for years. He had a purpose, to stay in the forest and protect it. Everything was so clear, so simple. Nothing could hinder him. He spent the next 300 years cultivating and protecting the forest in this numb state. Few came through, and if they did, they only sought a way through. He saw villages rise and fall, cities built. None of it amazed him, people were intelligent. They were bound to do such things. Mr. Whicker was the only person who was a regular traveler, and Theren didn't mind the occasional company. A few woman came and went. The years flew by really, till he was asked to come to the city by Molly. Wasn't she just a child a few decades ago? Relationship Jitz "She is an interesting woman. I swear she is kind under all her spunk. I truly love her. I do recommend you get to know her! She can be a true friend, if you are committed. But if you hurt her, I will kill you, and bury your body so deep in the earth that no man, beast, or god will be able to find your remains. Anyways, tea?" Puma "Captain Puma. A good woman. Don't cross her, though. It isn't good for your health. I quite liked her back when we traveled together. I hope to visit her soon." Sammy "Sammy. He is one of my few male friends. Well, one that hasn't come on to me...He is a good wrestling partner. I hope to beat him someday, but these old bones are no match for his skill." Molly "I remember when she was just a little thing. So ready to travel and do. I still see her as a child. Don't tell her I said that. I hope she visits soon." Madison "Well, she never liked me. Even as a young girl, she didn't like me. I was not surpried by her betrayal, just disappointed." Joanna Ryder "Ha, she's a good egg." Category:Player Characters Category:Eclipse Characters Category:Druids Category:Elves